The Story Of us
by FromMeToYou123456
Summary: Under Reconstruction!
1. Chapter 1

PreNote: This story is a Roxas and Namine, it started out as Riku and Namine but I changed it later on into the story so sorry for the confusion

The Story of Us-by from me 2 u

Summary: everyone know the story of the boy and the girl but what about the girl that the boy forgot?

RikuXNamine RoxasXxion SoraXKiari

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts (glares at lawyers)

Note- this chapter is well everywhere if you have any question feel free to ask KK

_Flashback_

The sun was shining was sitting in the car look out the window my sketch book in my lap. My parents told me we were going to meet a family friend.

The car stopped in front of a big brick house with big brass windows and a big yard, it was much nicer than our middle sized house. My parents go out of the car and walked to the door and walked in, I followed silently.

Once inside I saw a boy lounging on a white couch. He had the most amazing silver hair and these greenish blue eyes I could get lost in also he was toned for a 7 year old. He looked up at me; I thought my heart would stop. He smiled brightly at me.

"Hey my name is Riku" he said coolly.

"My name is namine" I said with an uneasy voice. He smiled a little at my tone of voice.

I'm a very shy person so meeting someone new was odd and scary. He was still looking at me .I fixed my flowery dress and ran my finger threw my hair. Our parents talked for a while I just sat next to Riku he talked most of the time.

I was trying to listen but his eyes kept sucking me in, begging me to get lost in their depths. He told me about his best friends Sora, Roxas and Kiari. I could tell by the way he talked about Kiari he had a little thing for her.

I felt jeauoly when he talked about Kairi, but I just met him I have no right to feel that way, but I did. We had stayed for dinner I was quiet most of the time.

I laugh at jokes but I didn't really talk. When I got up from my chair Riku came over and hugged me I felt my face heat up, I tried to look over his shoulder so he wouldn't see my blush. But he was a good head taller than me. Once he let go he waved goodbye and I got back in the car for the long drive across the Island.

Riku lives on the Northern Side of the Island and I lived in the Southern Tip. Later on that year ,our family moved down the street from Riku.

_End of Flashback_

Riku is my male best friend. We tell each other everything, except I never told him I slowly grew feelings for him over the time I knew him. I remember our first big Fight in 6th grade. He told me he liked Kiari and I was so upset I didn't talk to him for a whole only started talking again when his older Brother Terra locked us in the bathroom and wouldn't lets us out until we made up.

Terra is like my older brother he and riku protect me from everything. But we only made up because I told him I didn't want to lose him, which was half true I didn't want to lose him as a friend or as my crush but I would have never told him that .He being riku said that I couldn't lose him, and I was stuck with him wither I liked it or now.

It's Monday and I really didn't want to go to school at 5in the morning, but Xion (my female best friend)was making me come to school early to help her with her latest prank against her brother Zexion for stealing her phone and then accidently dropping it in the ocean ,when she ran after him on the beach. So Xion and I are pranking him.

I got the supplies we needed and shoved them into my bag. And quickly got dressed in a black skirt, black flats and a white t-shirt and added a few bracelets and got a piece of toast along with my car keys and ran outside and jumped into my white (you can tell I like white)mustang ,with toast in my mouth.

Once I arrived at the school, Xion dragged me to Zexion locker to set up our prank. The idea was that once he opened the locker a water balloon full of apple juice would go all over him and everything in the locker. Zexion hates apple juice he said that apples don't produce juice and that its really like animal product or something, I usually tune him out when he goes into him little rants.

Once everything was set we hid behind a trash can and let me tell u it didn't smell all too good. We had at least 30 min before school even opened so; me and Xion just leaned against the wall still behind the trash can just in case.

"So do u still like Riku" she asked not looking into my eyes. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Do you still like Roxas "I replied with an annoyed expression. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Namine not so loud you know his girlfriend would kill me!"She said with a frightened tone.

Roxas's girlfriend, well let's just say everyone hates her! She is a total slut and she thinks she runs the school and she has poor Roxy wrapped around the smutty fingers.

I just laugh at her. But she puts her hand over my mouth, when we hear a group of people walking down the hall. I peeked out from behind the smelly trashcan.

To see the rest of our friends Zexion, Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Tidus, Selfhie Cloud and Leon. I heard someone open a locker and we heard a high pitched scream.

I saw Xion's eyes go wide with excitement. We went to look, at poor Zexion, but Zexion wasn't the one to open the locker it was Riku, he was soaker to the bone with apple juice, his shirt was sticking to his skin and his hair was dripping wet. Zexion was hiding behind Leon, his eyes wide and he was shaking from fear.

Everyone was laughing even Riku, but when we got up Xion being the smart one ran, I just stood there eyes wide .When riku saw me he knew I did it.

"Namine come over here right now" he said trying to act serious. I slowly backed away.

But he cornered me and gave me a big wet hug. I could already tell we were both soaked now.

I looked over Riku's shoulder and saw Kiari glaring dangers at me. She was beyond jealous but I didn't know how she doesn't know Sora love her!

He is so sweet but she just chases after Riku. The worst think about it is Riku likes her back and I felt so unwanted, when he hangs out with her! I was shaken from by thoughts by my brother cloud; he is a grade older than us but he and his best friend Leon hangout with us sometimes.

"Namine you might want to change out of those clothes, you're soaked "he calmly stated I nodded my head then playfully glared at Riku who was also going to the office to change with me.

"This year is gonna be interesting" I thought out loud, he laughed and put his arm around my neck .I turned my head trying to hid my blush.

"Yup this year is gonna be killer, hopefully we all don't kill each other though" he said. He ran his hand threw his hair with the arm that wasn't around my neck.

"Damn" I groaned out "I forgot my clothes" I said with manic in my voice.

He gave me an odd look then unwrapped his arm from my neck and threw me his blitz ball jersey and pulled out a pair of my jeans from his bag.

"I meant to give then back to you anyway" he stated bluntly with a smile. My eyes widened when he placed his blitz ball jersey in my hands.

"But wont Kiari get mad if she sees me in this" I said motioning to the jersey.

"She won't mind it's not like we are going out anyway" he said, he didn't know but him just saying that made my heart swell.

I knew once Kiari saw me in his jersey she was gonna have a bitch fit! I slowly walked into the bathroom and slipped off my juice covered clothes and slipped on my dark skinny jeans and then I put on Riku's jersey.

It smelt just like him, the ocean with a hint of coffee. I loved how he smelled I was so relaxing to me. Then I put back on my black flats after I washed of apple droplets .I looked in the mirror to tell the truth I looked hot in his jersey!

Kiari was going to flip! I should get her and Sora together I thought to myself. Once I got out of the bathroom Riku was waiting for me now wearing a light pair of jeans and a green Hollister skirt with some a pair of Air Jordan. He walked me to my math class which was right across from his English class. We had missed first period.

"Ms. Hikari did you finally decide to show up for my class" Said. I rolled my eyes and gave him my note from the office.

"Oh well namine take the open seat beside Axel, "he said in his usual boring tone. I smiled Axel was a really cool guy his hair always made me laugh.

I sat down and tried listing to but as I looked at the board I felt lost. Axel fell asleep once he starts talking and I started drawing in my sketchbook. I continued to draw on the page till I had a figure. I wasn't sure what it was yet but it was starting to look like another picture of Riku.

I sighed he is all I have be drawing lately. I sighed again deeply and closed my sketchbook and shoved it into my desk.

"No more drawing Riku "I said to myself.

I decided to try and listen to for once. Once the bell rang I quickly got out of my seat but not before waking up Axel by yelling in his ear. He shot up like a cannon

" I DIDN'T DO IT!I SWEAR!"He yelled out, holding his hands above his head. I started laughing so hard I, Axel was giving me a death glare. I Left the classroom to go to art my favorite Class with .

_Riku's Point of View_

I was running down the hallway trying to get from my class to the next it sound easy it is just across the hall right WELL WRONGE IT IS BLOODY DIFFICULT! When you fan girls that follow you everywhere, I feel bad for myself.

I finally got to my class and away from the Fan girls. I sat at my desk, when I went to put my stuff in the desk is when I noticed a sketchbook.

I could tell it was namine's i see her with it all the time but she won't let anyone look inside I smiled evilly I slipped the book into my bag.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Note: Remember this is Namine and Roxas it will show more in the next chapter

~Frommetoyou


	2. Chapter 2

Note : This story was changed to Roxas and Namine so bare with me on the Riku stuff for a little while ,and if you dislike Riku he gets bashed a little on the following Chapters, sorry for the inconvenience. This Chapter is mostly about Riku but Roxas X Namine is set up here also.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The story of us: Chapter 2: Hiding and finding

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts (glares at lawyers)

Note- this chapter is well everywhere if you have any question feel free to ask KK ,this chapter is solely about Riku

-Riku's point of view-

Namine's sketchbook! I smiled evilly as I slipped it into my bag.

"She'll never know I'll just say I found it and didn't look in it" I thought, but the thought of lying to namine brought a sick feeling to my stomach, I pushed the feeling away this was my only chance to see what she spends hours drawing in here.

"I would look threw it when I get home" but for now I have to keep namine from getting it back.

I got ready for Mr. .Ansem's class to start, Roxas sat to my right and Sora to my left with Zexion if front of me. Sora was going on and on about his blind date Ventus set him up on, he sounded excited but my mind kept coming back to the sketch book and the mysteries it held.

Mr. Ansem quieted us down and started rambling like always, I always pass this class because I always pay attention but today I didn't care. My mind was still wrapped around the idea of just gave the sketch book back and be done with it.

Then a note from Roxas landed on my table I sighed this is how we always get in trouble, but I opened it none the less

Note from Roxas ~hey Riku this class is killing me! And the group is meeting at the ice cream place, Sora and Namine said it was important something about spring break and for us meet up after Blitz Ball tryouts.

I was silently panicking if we had to go right after tryouts then I couldn't go home and stash the sketch book before I saw namine! If saw here and I had it with me, she would know something was up and I feel uncomfortable lying to her.

I could just blow it off but, she would be upset if I didn't go when she said it was important. I'll just act like I don't have it but if she asks I'll have to give it to her.

I wrote "okay" on the paper and threw it at Roxas who then threw it to Sora then Zexion.

Today is gonna be heck I muttered to no one.

-At Tryouts-

I hadn't seen namine all day she was at the office for all lunch period. Xion said it was something about changing her study hall time. But I wasn't really listening I was just happy I wouldn't accidentally tell her I had her sketchbook .but it was really good she hadn't noticed her sketchbook was gone yet, tomorrow I could just slip it into her locker when before she gets to it!

I was walking to the field with Axel Sora Roxas, Zexion , and Ventus. We are all dressed in Blitzball equipment except Axel who is goalie.

Our coach Zach Fair is strict about the game. He was in the army so we kinda just listen to him and don't talk back, we aren't scared just careful.

"Fall in soldiers!" Zack yelled

We all got in rows tallest to shortest. We started with 100 pushup then 20 laps around the field I was tired but I was getting the hang of it after so long. But the freshmen looked like they were gonna die.

"Listen up maggots!Were here to seeing you're so called ABILLITES! So into groups! Group one is passing. Group 2 is blocking, and group 3 is shooting. So FALL IN!"Zack barked out.

I started with shooting. The goalie was Axel. Axel is a good goalie, but all you have to do to throw him off his game.

The trick is to yell "hey isn't that Morgan" and he always looks. Morgan is this girl Axel has liked since forever but Larexne his current girlfriend hates her because Axel likes her and she won't let Axel break up with her or she cries and then he feels bad and then gets back together. Morgan, Kairi Namine and Selphie are all friends though they hate Larexne, but back on track.

(Note: Riku think Namine and Kairi are friends, but they ARE NOT!)

Shooting was set up in pairs so you and a partner have to make your way to the goal and make a goal but the hard part your against another pair trying to make a goal ,I was paired with Cloud. We were against Seifer and Sephiroth. Both me and Cloud hate them.

I gave cloud a knowing look he nodded.

I started with the ball I passed to cloud, while I rounded behind enemy one (Sephiroth) cloud passed to me right over his Seifer's head and right to me.

I ran up then passed back to Cloud, right before Enemy 1 could get it. We were messing with them almost letting them get the ball then passing it before they could get it. It makes them look like they can't get the ball we do this to them last year also and they never make the team it's mean but it worth. It because we can't have them mess up the games for everyone else

Cloud lined up to shoot and I nodded to him. "Hey MORGAN!"I yelled while still running. Axels' head spun around in a flash, and when he wasn't looking Cloud scored/

"NOT AGAIN!"Axel yelled as he held down his head in shame.

I looked at Axel and laughed, but behind the goal there was Morgan she was standing there looking around. I had an evil smile.

"Hey Morgan "I yelled to her, Axel glared and yelled back "SHUT UP RIKU!"

Morgan hopped the fence and flicked Axel in the head. Axel stood their eyes wide with a guilty look on his face.

"STOP YELLING!"She screamed into his ear, he held them in pain. She smiled and walked over to Cloud.

"Where is Reno", she asked holding up a pair of keys, probably Reno's. Cloud pointed to where he was and she was gone. Axel glared at me the rest of tryouts.

We continued to make Sephiroth and Seifer look bad all practice, and it work pretty well.

Nice work! They won't make the cut this year" I said to cloud

"I think Zack knows we do this and he agrees he always looks at us and shacks his head" Cloud said with humor in his voice.

I laughed and walked into the locker room Cloud stayed to help clean up. I wonder if Namine noticed her missing sketchbook yet?

-Namine's point of view-

What's wrong with me I thought to myself, I came 45 minutes early to our stupid meeting, well I wasn't really stupid. Morgan was gonna be here in 10 minutes she had to give Reno his keys AGAIN!

"I might as well finish Riku's sketch" I thought, but when I reached into my bag it wasn't there. I thought I was going crazy I never forget it anywhere! EVER!

I flipped my bag inside out all my stuff falling out but I didn't really care at the moment .There was my binder, folders, colored pencils etc but NO sketchbook was officially freaking out!

Just then Morgan walked in wearing skinny jeans, black flats and a green top. She has curly brown hair that reaches her mid stomach and has sparkling blue eyes .She looked at me like I was insane.

"Should I be worried" she asked mildly concerned.

"YES MY SKETCH BOOK IS GONE "I screamed everyone in the café looked at me "What A girl cant loose a sketchbook in peace "I said most of them still looked others just rolled their eyes

"The world id ending" Morgan said fake gasping. If looks could kill she would have died a million times!

"Shut up and help me find it I can't let riku or Roxas get a hold of it!"I yelled throwing everything messily back into my bag.

"Fine we have to go back to school to find it though!"Morgan muttered, as she got out her keys and walked out of the café.

I pulled out my phone and messaged Sora.

To: Sora From: Namine

My Sketch book is MIA so we are on a mission to find it, we can tell the others !

I click send and ran after Morgan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Why does Namine not want Riku or ROXAS to see the sketch book find out NEXT time on THE STORY OF US!

-FromMetoyou


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of us ; chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at ALL ;(

-Namine's point of view-

"I CAN'T FIND IT ANYWHERE!"I screamed. We looked everywhere it could possibly be in the lunch room all my class rooms, the court yard, and the sports fields! EVERYWHERE!

I think someone might have it or maybe it got put in the trash" Morgan said slowly inching away from me.

"NOBOBY CAN SEE IT!"I screamed at her

"They can't if it is in the trash" she muttered

I glared at her. She laughed I still glared for a good 15 minutes.

"But seriously why don't we worry about this later I need to go meet up with my brother he locked his keys in his car! The idiot! See you later" she said, as she gave me a quick hug and ran off and jumped in her convertible.

"WAIT MORGAN YOU DROVE ME HERE!"I yelled running after her car but she was gone, I was alone at SCHOOL.

My life sucks right now!"I yelled to my phone started ringing, "please be someone I know with a car!"I said over and over again.

"Hello" I said into the phone with hope

"Hey it is Sora! IM bored and I need a buddy for a full on Sugar Rade, you in?" He said from the other side

"Totally I need to talk to you anyways, but I have a problem Morgan ditched me at the school can you pick me up and we can go to Wal-Mart and get a Cart load of candy?" I said hoping he would just come and get me.

"HELL YES! I love Candy and pissing people of at Wal-Mart! I'll be there in 15 k" he said and I heard a click.

I'm alone at my school for 15 minutes an evil smirk crossed my face. I walked into a class room with a bottle of paint and a Black sharpie. This is gonna be sooo funny on Monday!

_15 minutes later_

Sora opened the door to his yellow jeep and told me to jump in. He had the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Candy?"He asked sounding like a little kid. I smiled; we went to the nearest Wal-Mart.

_30 minutes later in Wal-mart_

"Where is the stupid Candy?"I yelled in frustration

"Were off to see the wizard! So he can give me candy and so I can eat it and be happy once again!"Sora sang

"That is it Sora go find a person that works here so we can get Candy and have a movie marathon with candy!"I asked him with a forceful voice

He walked up to a lady with orange hair and he asked where the candy was then they continued to talk and he walked back and sighed.

"What did you do?"I asked mildly worried

_FlashBack_ (Sora's Point of View)

"Hello do you know where the candy is at?" I asked

"No "She said smacking her gum.

"Where is the candy?"I asked again

"I TOLD YOU PUNK,I DON'T KNOW NOR CARE!"She yelled smacking her gum.

"You know when you yell, you remind me of an alien with a spray tan."I said as I walked back over to Namine with a sigh.

_End of Flash Back (Namine's point of View)_

Well we still have to find the candy were total fails sometimes "I said walking down the toy section big mistake!

Let's just say 2 minutes later I'm on a little Barbie bike pulling Sora on a Skate board.

Employees are chasing us all around Wal-Mart .

"PETTLE FASTER NAMINE! "Sora Screamed

"THEN SKATE BETTER!"I yelled back

"When I say jump, jump off and run to the doors and get into the jeep" he said only so I could hear him. I gave a thumbs up behind me so he could see.

"JUMP!" he yelled I jumped off my wonderful Barbie bike and he jumped off his Iron Man skate board. We dashed to the car and jumped in. He drove me home seeing that no candy means no movie night.

At Home:

Ugghhh bikes are hard to Ride period let alone while pulling a Sora behind you.I still upset about not find my sketchbook looked at over my house in my room ,my parents room ,my brothers room (He was asleep sooo I didn't get caught),heck even the creepy attic!

I give up for today "I said to myself running out of the attic at the sight of a dead mouse!

_Riku's Point of view_

Finally I was able to go through the sketchbook! Right now I'm sitting on my bed with the mysterious sketch book in my hands. I can just heard Terra yelled at his Final Fantasy game from his room.

"Now or never "I muttered feel guilty even before looking in it! Maybe I shouldn't look inside, oh well I'll deal with the guilt later.

I slowly flipped the book open it only held 50 pages and she only has filled half of the book. She has about twenty different books, but this was her last one.

The first picture was of Namine and Xion from the beginning of the year they are both hold a star shaped Charm.

I flipped to the next it was of the ocean. I flipped again it was of the sunset in Twilight Town with Namine Roxas and Sora linking arms at the bottom, this was when Namine went to visit her grandmother and they tagged along. I flipped once again once I saw the picture I dropped the book in shock.

I can't believe Namine would would….well I can't believe she likes him or did or DOES!I picked the book back up and examined the drawing it was of Namine and Roxas they were kissing!The background makes me think she drew them at the secret place with Roxas sitting on the ground his back against the wall with Namine sitting on his lap with her head turned to his.

Uggg, I turned the page the drawing was making me feel sick. The next one was of Me, Sora and my new secret enemy Roxas with Cloud behind us propping his arms on Roxas and Sora's heads I was in the middle with cloud behind me with Sora to my left and Roxas to my right. I smiled at the memory of that happening after our first game we lost we were sad but we all smiled for Namine.

The next one confused me a bit it was a picture of me on the left I'm leaning against the Papou tree, to the left was Roxas after his struggle match with the bat in his hand and he is about to swing in the middle was Namine with question marks around her and at the bottom it said ", Why do I have to deal with my heart even after it was gone". I was so confused, why was I there? She was just kissing Roxas a few pages AGO!

I flipped the page again this one was of me and Namine we were holding hands on the beach. This is way too confusing now so, she either likes me or Roxas or both of us! The next page was black I was out of drawings. Looking through this brought up more questions than answers!

I put the book in my bag to put in her locker tomorrow .I was angry but I wasn't sure why though I have never been sure about my feelings for namine , but I don't like Roxas having those feelings for her!All I do know is that I really like Kairi but that is Sora's girl so she is off-limits…

I'm gonna have to have a talk with Roxas.

-Sora's point of view-

I being stupid left my wallet at school again…

I walked to class where I left my Wallet .I looked around the room being careful not to touch Namine's work of Art. I smiled at her work, this is gonna be good!

I found my wallet in my desk, I was about to walk out of the room when I saw lights on in the class room next to Mr. Ansem's. I looked through the closet window which you could enter from both rooms.

"EWWWWWWW" I all but screamed, two people were HOOKING UP, their heads whipped to the closet from the shriek earlier.

I jumped in a locker used to hold books. They walked into the room looking for whatever made the sound, I was listening to them.

"What was that , I swear to god if Axel finds out that this is going on I will kill you!"The girl hissed.

"Shut up Larexne, you can't and won't do anything to me and who cares if Axel finds is a low life punk anyways I'm Ten times the man he is!"The man growled

They walked in front of the locker I was occupying and my mouth hung open it was Larexne and Sephiroth!I knew she was unfaith to Axel but with Sephiroth!

I kept quiet till they left when they did, I pulled out my phone and dial Axels' number I was going to press call ,but I knew Axel wouldn't believe me, he thinks she would never do this to him for a 9th time.

I took a few pictures of them walking away from the school. I sighed it wasn't good enough to prove she was cheating's. I re dialed Roxas's number, he is my brother I can trust him.

Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring,Hey it is Roxas I can't get to the phone right now or I don't want to talk to you so leave me a message.

I hung up , if he wasn't gonna answer ,he didn't deserve to know!

This is not gonna end well at all!

~Frommetoyou

Note: SEE NAMINE AND ROXAS! Sorry is Chapter was kinda jumpy :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Us: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing ;(

I'm sorry to all the people who start reading this for Riku and Namine. I switch it to Roxas because it was getting harder to write Riku and I'm starting to like Roxas's personality better don't get me wrong Riku is drop dead gorgeous but Roxas is easier to write.

-Riku's point of view-

I had to wake up early to get the book back in namine's stupid locker!School had a early delay so I have been trying to get this darn thing open! She changed lockers after Seifer got into her other one, so I don't know the combination to this one! I have tried everything I can think of to get it open the book is too big to slip into the locker so I'm screwed!

Maybe I could just give it to her and say I found it but if she asked me if I looked inside it I'm not sure I'll know what to say I guess I just give to her after I talk to Roxas. Yes I now secretly hate Roxas! If he really kissed Namine I'm gonna kill me!

I slipped the sketchbook into my bag to give to Namine. I walked to Spanish Class; school was starting in 30 minutes so why not just go.

-Namine's point of view-

I still haven't found my sketch book! I'm so worried someone has it and if Riku or Roxas has it I will just crawl in a hole and die!I walked to my first class Mr. Truth he is a really cool teacher when Roxas isn't making him mad that is. That is also my Class with Xion!I haven't talked to her in a while she and Zexion have been in Florida for 5 days I missed her a lot!

I ran into class and saw her talking to Roxas. She was leaning against the desk I ran over and tackled her .We both fell on the floor she was laughing I was about to cry, though Roxas was rolling on the ground laughing.

XION ROXAS AND NAMINE! GET INTO YOUR SEATS AND SIT DOWN!"Mr. Truth yelled.

I paled and jumped up and ran to my seat between Roxas and Xion. Xion slipped me a note

Note; Hey NAMS we haven't hung out in forever and we need to have a serious talk about something okay? Meet me at the beach at 9 I don't want anyone to know we are there so keep it between us. Okay?

I looked at the note strangely it want like Xion to be serious? Something was up and it was big.

Note; okay what is this about did something happened I'll kill people or pay someone to kill people!

I slipped the note back to her while Mr. Truth wasn't looking. I'm just good like that!

She slipped me the note back.

Note; ya, I guess it is serious and we don't need to kill anyone yet!

I nodded and smiled but she never met my eyes. I was listening to the teacher for once when the intercom came on.

"Mr. Truth I need Namine Hikari." The voice said, everyone looked at me, Xion gave me a "WTF did you do!" look .I just smiled evilly.

"Kairi please take Namine to the office" said writing us a pass, I was about to protest when he gave me a look and I closed my mouth and pouted.

We walked down the hall, but Kairi stopped me by holding my wrist.

What?"I asked her. She smiled; it gave me a bad feeling.

"This is about Riku, I like him a lot and I know you like him but I also know you like Roxas! So if you keep going after Riku I'll tell Ollete and Xion you like him! Also once he finds out he won't ever want to talk to you again and since him and Riku are bestfriends he won't talk to you either!"She said evilly with a smirk

"How do you know I like him!?And Ollete cheats on him with Hayner ALL the time! And well Xion…..Fine you win Kiari I'll stop hanging with Riku a lot and I won't do or try anything with Riku like I would I don't even like him all that much anymore anyway and Why do you want Riku ,Sora is totally in love with you and you always break his heart and he doesn't deserve it! "I yelled, I was mad now she was black mailing me and I hated it because it was working!

"Riku was always what I w...Wait why I am even talking to you anyway! Just stay Away from him okay!"Kiari said, with that she went back to class, once she was gone I let it all out

"Whatever "I muttered, I was crying now my eyes were puffy and red. I ran to the girl's bathroom I looked in the mirror I looked horrible washed my face.

I walked to the office; my eyes were still red but not as bad as before.

"What is it?"I asked the principle

"Never mind, we found our a freshman committed the act in class room his morning your free to go" He said never looking up from his desk. I sighed and was walking back to class when…

RING!

"Damn it" I said running to Mr. Truths class to get my stuff.

"Finally saved by the bell" Roxas said rushing down the halls and out of sight. I grabbed my stuff and ran into Mr. Ansem's Class. I sat down exactly at the time of the late bell. I looked around the class room Axel was looking at me odd, but I shake his gaze. When Mr. Ansem started talking Axel was out like a light anyway.

Mr. Ansem was going on and on again I was seating between Axel and a wall so Riku and Xion couldn't sit next to me. I was about to really pay attention when the fire drill went off.

I was last out of the class room. I was walking by Riku's Desk when something slipped out of his bag it was MY SKETCHBOOK! Riku really did have it!I asked him if he had it he said he didn't know where it was! He went threw it! The alarm went off and the class walked back in Riku saw the book in my hands, he paled

"Namine I found it this ummm morning I was gonna give it to you but ummmm hmmmummm"he was stuttering bad he was a horrible liar under pressure.

"DON'T EVEN I KNOW YOU HAD IT BUT WORST OF ALL YOU WENT THREW IT I ASKED YOU I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU GO THREW SOMETHING THAT WAS NONE OF YOU BUISNESS I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH RIKU!"I yelled everyone was looking at me but for once I didn't care.

I got my stuff and walked out of the class room and I kept walking till I got to Kairi's Class room. I pulled Riku's Jersey (I was going to give back to him,) out of my bag and threw it at Kiari.

"You can have the son of a bitch"I said with hate. She looked confused then gave me a soft smiled and nodded.

I walked to the front of the school; I held my sketchbook to my chest. I flipped to the drawing of me and Roxas. I drew this when I first liked him, before he started dating Ollete. Xion can never know I like him it would kill her, she really likes him but maybe I can tell her tonight when she wants to talk. I'm worried about her when Kiari and I left, I felt like Xion and Roxas knew something I didn't.

I was about to walk home when a familiar Red Mustang pulled up it was my Brother Cloud and Leon Today was Senior ditch day.

"Why are you outside?" Leon asked me from the passenger seat.

"You know how I couldn't find my sketch book well Riku had it and I don't want to talk to him or look at him till I cool down "I said with a sigh. Cloud gave me a sympathetic look.

Come with us we are going to go eat, we came by to say we weren't going to practice today so get in."Cloud said. I smiled my brother is the BEST EVER.

"Okay "I muttered and got in the back seat with Reno (Morgan's Brother) he was in the back listening to music, I poked him in the side he turned to yell but he saw it was me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, he gave me an ear bud and we listened to music on the way to the restaurant. I also learned we were meeting Terra, Aqua and Ven there.

We all walked into to the Café, I saw Ven and Terra arguing about something and Aqua was trying to solve the fight. Aqua saw me first and got up and hugged me.

"What's wrong Hun?"Aqua said in a motherly tone.

"Riku, Roxas, and my sketch book "I said Aqua's eyes widened like marbles. Aqua is the only person who knows what is in my sketchbook.

"Ohm crap" she said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and sat me next to her on my left with Leon on my right and Cloud was next to him. And across from me was Ven next to him was Terra.

"Why the long face"Terra asked. Aqua gave him the death glare of Hades. She shrieked in his chair.

They all talk and cracked jokes, I laughed and talked a bit but I was still pissed/upset about Riku having the book.

Once we were done eating Cloud told me I was gonna go home, but Terra and Ven were gonna drive me home. I sighed, I was just glad Terra and Riku don't look all that much alike UN like Ven, Sora, and Roxas. I got into Terra's Car I felt weird hanging out with all my brother's friends who are seniors….

"Nams instead of going home do you want to go to the skate park with us. I know you don't want to be alone and think about everything so let us get your mind off it okay" Ventus said with his classic charming smile, I laughed

"Sure thanks you guys for looking out for me "I said I was really feeling better.

What are older brother figures for? But then again we are best friend with your real brother?.?."Terra said with curiosity.

We went to the park and what do you know Roxas and Axel were there. Axel was trying to beat Roxas in a trick competition to no avail. Terra and Ven were trying to teach me how to skate, but I was terrible.

"Okay so what can you do on a skate board?"Ven asked

Ummmm I can go forward and stop that is it but I can do a cartwheel "I said with a smile.

Terra was shake his head .He put me on a skate board with his hands on my waist and walked forward, I was going pretty far because Terra was running at full speed, with Ven skating next to me. I was getting really into it when Terra let go!

I was about to go on this really big hill, I flew up it and right down it. My options were simple jump now and hit someone or plummet to my death because of STUPID TERRA!

Sooo being me I jumped off the board and right into Roxas, I could hear Ven yelling at Terra for being careless and Terra yelling back saying he didn't see the hill jump.

I suddenly felt light headed, my eyes were growing heavy, Roxas shaking me tell me to keep my eyes open, I tried but I couldn't keep them open for very long. I blacked out to the sight of Roxas blue eyes.

-Roxas's point of View-

I and Axel came to have a little friendly contest. I saw Namine with Mine and Riku's older brother. Today after first period Riku came up to me and was pissed and was ranting about me and Namine kissing like wtf! I'm dating Ollete PEOPLE! But anyway I'm beating Axel while Namine is with Ven and Terra, then She comes flying over the hill and right in to me. She knocked me over and herself out. Axel was laughing like a serial killer! Scary right!

"VENTUS TERRA YOU GUYS KNOCKED HER OUT"I shouted. Terra ran over at top speed his eyes were wide he was freaking out.

"Cloud is gonna KILL me." He said. "Dead Man Walking" Axel yelled then fell of this board. Ven died laughing but still ran over to help get Namine off me.

"Dude cloud and Leon are gonna kill you "Axel said will laughing.

"Which would hurt less Cloud or Leon" Terra asked with curiosity while picking Namine up and holding her bridal style.

"Leon, Cloud is her brother but then again Leon is like a brother to her to but still Leon" Ven said sounding pretty smart.

I picked myself off the ground and punched Terra in the shoulder but only enough to hurt but not enough to drop Namine.

"should we take her home? Or call Leon and or Cloud?" Terra asked

"Hmmm she was so post to be at home anyway but we kidnapped her and brought her here and Cloud and Leon went to some College to see the campus so something and they are gonna meet us here in an hour sooo I say Roxas drives her home since Axel lives down the street so it isn't out of the way and PLEASE ROXIE!I'll do you chorus for a week! I don't want to get beat up by Cloud again!" Ven pleaded.

"Two weeks and you got a deal!"I said with glee no CHORES!

I took Namine from Terra and held her bridal style.

"Axel!I'm taking Namine home. I'll be back don't kill anyone or yourself okay "I shouted at him he nodded before falling off the board try to the do the same trick again.

I put Namine in my black and white mustang. She sturred and muttered something about killing Riku, confusing but funny.

-Namine's point of view-

I woke up to someone holding my hand. The other hand was soft but firm. My eyes fluttered open to come face to face with Roxas, it was dark outside.

"Roxas?"I muttered rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He smiled.

"Hey are you okay? You kind of knocked yourself out against me." He said with a concerned smile.

"I'm fine and sorry about that, I personally blame terra for letting go and anyway what time is it?"I said. He looked at his phone and showed it to me it was 8:45 I was gonna meet Xion at the beach at 9!

"CRAP, Can please be the most amazing friend in the world and drive me to the beach so I can meet Xion please please please!"I pleaded

"Sure are you sure you're okay and I'm already the most amazing friend!" he said, I laughed he was still holding my hand.

" Roxas you can let go, Ollete would hate to find out you held me hand" I said like a show host. He let go and laughed and turned on the radio.

_15 minutes later_

"Thanks for driving me and I owe you "I said while getting out of the car. He smiled, and then he drove away. I walked down the beach looking for Xion.

I walked listening to the waves hit the shore. It was calming to me it always made me feel better. I finally found her under the pier.

"What's up?" I said getting her attention. She turned to me her eyes were red, her pixie hair was everywhere. Something was very wrong.

"Please just don't hate me and if you do I understand but please just don't kill me and let me tell you the whole story okay "she said about to cry

"I can't hate you so calm down and tell me "I said I was really worried

"Okay so remember back in 8th grade when you told me you liked Riku well I did to….. I really like him and I know you like him but I can't help it. When you told me you liked him I blurted out I liked R and I was about to say Riku but I twisted it to sound like Roxas, I hide my feeling so you could have him since you liked him first but when I went to Florida Zexion found out and he told me to go for it and I had to tell you before I went for it with Riku. Please don't hate me" she cried out, I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. I ran my hand threw her trying to calm her down.

"Xion I have something to tell you to I was so scared to tell you I thought you would hate me I think I like Roxas and I'm no "I was interpreted by Cloud

"NAMINE are you okay Axel told me Roxas, Ven, and Terra knocked you out! CAN I KILL THEM!"He shouted.

"CLOUD IM FINE!I was knocked out by hitting Roxas by jumping off a skateboard and I was pushed onto the skateboard by Terra but I jumped and hit Roxas so my fault and killing isn't worth jail time!" I yelled back saying it all too fast.

"Xion I love you like a sister and I'll talk to you later okay" I said she nodded trying really hard not to cry I gave her a reassuring hug and left to yell at cloud for listening to Axel.

I hope you all like it I haven't put in what Sora is gonna do about the cheating and I felt so bad because I re read the first chapter and I left out Xion and that Kiari likes Riku!Epic fail. And if you read 1-3 I'm sure you think it is gonna be a Riku and Namine but it really isn't gonna end like that at all I have it all planned out but sadly not written out. And please REVIEW!

~Frommetoyou


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Us; Chapter 5

Okay if anyone is confused just review and ask because my friend read these and wasn't understanding anything! ,but anyway Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

-Namine's point of View-

The whole drive home Cloud was Yelling and screaming about Terra and Roxas dieing and being idiots.i pulled out my phone and texted Terra

To:Terra

You better hid under a rock, Axel told Cloud ur dead! Good luck ;)

I click messaged me back in a second.

From:Terra

IM GONNA KILL AXEL BEFORE CLOUD KILLS ME!and do you know of any good rocks?

I laughed terra is just weird like that. Cloud dropped me off at home and drove to kill Terra I believe. I walked into my house to find Morgan passed out on bed,tommarow was a teacher wrok day so my parents wouldn't care she was here hopefully. I slowly creeped near her. I pulled a water bottle from my backpack. I unscrewed the top and dupped in on her!"AHHHHHHHHHH NAMINE IM GONNA KILL YOU"She yelled chasing me out of my room and out of the are both running down the street in shorts and cloud's hoodie I stole from his car im sneaky like that! And morgan is in skinny jeans and a sky blue top her curly hair is wet and she looks like she jumped in a pool.

She is a good runner curse her for doing track! I ran behind a house , it was red with black finish ,"this is Axel's place , yes a hiding place!"I said while banging on Axel's door."Crap he is at Roxas's!" I screamed in frustration!i lost my head start now!Damn AXEL!

"come out little NAMINE!" she yelled from aleast 5 feet away I was hiding behind a bush like a BOSS! She was getting way to close , I got up from my bush position to trip over a mother flipping ROOT! "FOUND YOU" I heard her scream. I ruan as fast as my legs could carry I hid behind Axel's house again.

-Morgan's point of view-

dang I lost her ! At least my hair was drying. I need help , an evil smirk passed my lips , I pulled my phone out and dialed Roxas's number yes I thought of Roxas because I know Axel is with him and I want to hang with axel and Roxas was on the football team he was the running back so he can run :)!

Hey can I ask a favor?"I asked threw the phone.

Sure whats up?"he said back

Come to Namine's house she got me with water so we have to get here back" I said / yelled

I can't Axel's is here, "BRING HIM THEN " I yelled cutting him off." Okay okay I'll be there in 20 with water ballons and your lover axel!" I heard a what the hell in the background from Axel then a click and their voices were gone. I smirked evilly

"okay nam I give up I won't get you back don't you want to know why im here or do u think I just wanted to sleep in ur bed for the fun of it?"I screamed so she could hear me from her hiding place

"I don't trust you " she yelled back. We yelled back and forth until Roxas and Axel got there he texted me

From:Roxas

We are down the block we have water guns ,balloons ,and ice water bottles ;) were read just bring her down the street and Axel said sup.

To:Roxas

On the way!and I swear if you get me I will hurt your downstairs area ,and tell Axel to just text me!

From:Roxas

Okay we won't get you! You don't need to threaten the downstairs! And he said k.

I growled he is sooo stupid and why won't axel just text me! " come on Namine we need to get back before cloud!"I yelled once I said that she was right next to me and we walked to Roxas's location you couldn't see his car I was waiting for them to get her.

-Namine's point of view-

I was walking with morgan but I knew something was gonna happen she was looking around then saw something then stopped I felt my phone buzz in my pocket , I pulled it out it was Sora.

From:Sora

HELP HELP HELP ,okay I know your mad at Riku but he was over at my house and Kiari came over and she just started making out with him! It broke my heart /3 and Riku didn't STOP HER! Can you come over you're the only other person I told about me liking her, please I need help.

To:Sora

I'll be there as quick as I can!

I showed Morgan the message he sent me she sighed and pulled out her phone and showed me the messages between her and Roxas I kicked her." Sorry I still love you tho " she yelled

Where are they we are gonna steal his car for trying to prank us!" I said . she smiled " a double cross!"she cryed out whiling jumping up and down. We creped behind houses until I saw his car they we sitting on the curb on there stomachs with water guns ready. Roxas had on all black with a white beany to cover his spikes. Axel was wearing black as well but he did have his hair all gelled back he had it down like he just got out of the shower or something it was totally weird , they both looked like they hadn't slept in days. They looked excited poor them, well they wanted to wet you so we stole the car tehee .

We creeped up from the side the dorr was open slightly so I didn't make much noise."Damn it! Roxas or Axel has the keys!"she whispered.i sighed I had a plan but I would take some guts and will."okay I have a plan and I don't like it but you might"I whispered in response. I whispered the plan her face held a huge smile."I love it ,its soo sneaky" She squeled

"okay I'll get Roxas attention and you get Axels,then get the keys at all cost!"I said with glee but I still wasn't heard my our lovable outside.I slide out of the car and crept over to Roxas I was about a foot behind him , I looked at Morgan she was at the same point with Axel. I leaped on Roxas back "WHAT THE FU# " he roared. He bucked his hips WHY DID I PICK THE FOOTBALL PLAYER! I screamed in my head.

He flipped me over and held my arms down to the concrete. Nams WHAT THE HELL" he yelled, looked over to Morgan to find her and Axel gone!" I ummmm hmm we were no I was umm I didnddt" I was stumbling over my words sighed he propped himself on his elbow and looked at me crazy.i saw the keys he was still trapped underhim tho I knew what I had to do.i closed my eyes and crashed my lips against his.

His eyes widend in shock but he kissed me back! I wasn't sure when the plan drifted to making out with ROXAS! He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up to where he has sitting up with his back against the car and I wrapped my legs around his WHAT THE FUCK!"Morgan yelled

Roxas pulled away but he never looked away from my eyes. Morgan rattled the keys im guessing she took from Axel. I open my mouth to say something but I closed it again. I untangled myself from him and pecked him on the lips , "I guess we need to talk later" I whispered in his ear.

-Fin for now;)-

~from me to you


	6. Chapter 6

The Story of Us ; Chapter 6

-Morgan's point of view-

Holy crap, so let me give you the low down ,So I trick Axel and get the keys from him let just say he is gonna be pissedwhen he wakes up. "Mission Complete" I said with happynise.i walked back to the where I left Namine and Roxas.

"WTF!"I screamed , I came upon Roxas and Namine MAKING OUT! I waved the keys and namine shot up like a bullet and was in the car.i got in and slammed the door. And drove off with Roxas trying to run after us but it didn't work as you can tell.

I pulled the car to a stop in from of Sora's house and locked the doors,Namine gave me a scared look , she knew she was in for an earful.

-Namine's point of View-

I pulled the car door for dearlife , Morgans yelling at me and im SCARED SHITLESS!

WHAT DID YOY THINK YOU WERE DOING DO YOU WANT TO DATE HIM OR DID YOU JUST WANT THE KEYS THAT COULD HAVE MENT THE WORLD TO HIM ALSO I ALMOST KILLED AXEL AND WHAT ABOUT RIKU!AND WHY IN THE YELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD LIPGLOSS ON MY TEETH!" Morgan yelled , making my ears ring in pain.I put my hand over her mouth."I'll tell you everything later right now we need to worry about Sora, he is the heart broken one right now!And what the hell did you do to Axel and what lipgloss!"I said and yelled at the same time.

Your right this is about sora"she said nervously , avoiding my questions.i'll just ask her unlocked the doors , I all but ran into Sora's house.i pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

(okay yes people I have a key to almost everyone's house because they can be very stupid and lock them selves out , but once I have the key I will use it to me advantage.i have Sora,Riku,Roxas,xion,And Morgan's you cant deal with it ohh well!)

I ran into the house ,but I stopped dead in my tracks.i expected him to be watching the notebook and lighly cryinjg or just plain was neither he had his laptop open typing like a deamon and he had a folder filled with pictures.i raised my brow.

Okay don't be pissed but I lied riku wasn't here ,but I need yours and Morgans help just hear me out okay"He said shakily.

Morgan and I sat down in front of he went into james bonde mode slide the folder to me "let me warn you this may shock you but this stays in this room till our mission is complete."he said with a silk like voice.i slowly opened the folder I was dumbfound it was larexe and Sephiroth!There was pictures of Chats on Twitter ,them kissing , Sephiroth breaking a necklace Axel gave Larexe ,the goes on and on.

How did you get these"I asked with shock , I looked over to Morgan she was consumed with anger.

Well you know how I forgot my wallet at school I went to get it and they were making out in some class room!Once I saw I did come digging some hacking into facebooks and Twitters , hell I even stole Sephiroth's phone during class and copyed his SIM card and sent it to my laptop all of this was on little affair has been going on for atleast a year!"he said still in James Bonde mode.

That BITCH!"Morgan growled.i moved closer to Sora ,a pissed Morgan is a scary Morgan. Okay we have 3 possible plans.

Plan A: Make Larexe feel guilty , so she tells Axel ,and be breaks up with her.

Plan B: We get Sephiroth mad and he tells Axel

Plan C: Catch her in the act.

Okay which one do you guys want?"Sora asked

Morgan and I exchanged looks."I say C" Morgan said."I agree" while nodding.

Okay" he said while giving me and Morgan a note card

Mission : Mouse Trap :Namine:01

Larexe and Sephiroth's phones (you'll find a way)

they meet up Report to Morgan , she will handle Axel

all else fails drag Axel to make him see!

Mission:Mouse Trap: Morgan:01

Lear Axel in and hangout with him

Wait till you recive conformation from Nam to move in

If all else fails drag Axel!

Your pretty smart Sora im impressed"Morgan said

See im not just pretty" he said smirking "He was pretty" Morgan whisper.I giggled

Well I think we should return Roxas's Car before he kills us."I drove back to Axel's plan was starting tommarow bright and early!

Well im gonna go home"Morgan said while yawning she jumped in Rino's Car. "Tell me if she gets into more trouble Yo"Rino yelled out from the car.

I walked up to Axel's house I could hear Roxas and Axel yelling at the their videogame I leaned against the door to hear "YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THE KINGDOM KEY"Axel yelled I sighed and nodded on the door.

CRASH BANG ROXAS!CRASH"ohh hey Namine" Axel said opening the door.i again sighed and gave him the keys , but when I looked up I started laughing like a mad person. Morgan CUT AXEL'S HAIR ,it wasn't to short but it was a lot shorter than before." Is it really that bad!"Axel yelled

"Yes very much so"I said."I can belive she cut it!"I said a little to loud."NAMINE" Roxas yelled from the living room.i shoved the keys in Axels hands and ran to my house.

Im gonna have to face him ,but not today.i said before walking into my house preparing for operation mouse trap?Who came up with these ,ohhh ya Sora.

Sorry it is really short but my friend was pressuring me!

~from me to you


	7. Chapter 7

The story of us ; Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own nothing ; I think this story will go to about 12 or 13 chapters

Namines point of view

"Do I have to go , I don't want to bump into Roxas or worst Axel!" I yelled Xion and Morgan are dragging me to school

NO namine you are going to go to school because im not facing Riku alone and since your avoiding him im gonna be attached to you by the hip "Xion yelled, yes me and her talked she likes Riku and he knows about it so she is gonna be a chicken and hide with me because im very talking to that lieing son of a bitch every again!

"FINE you guys are sooo gonna get it later tho!"I said anger was rolling off me in waves. "but no matter what no one leave me alone with Axel got it memorized!"Morgan yelled. "Did you just quote Axel "Xion said. NO umm I umm WATEVER we have to go to school" Morgan said as she grabbed our wrists and dragged us to class.

Class ,I have your partners for the rest of the semester ,remember this project counts as 1/3 od your final their will be 1 pair of 3." said.

Morgan and Kiari

Xion and Riku

Tidus and Yuna

Selphie and Mario

ETC…

Namine ,Roxas ,and Axel

Xion was about to cry ,Morgan wasn't happy but she would get over it soon, I was dead tho I was trapped with them I was going to die a horrible death!

Okay everyone in your groups"mr . ansems said

I quickly slipped a note to Xion

SAVE YOU HAVE CRAMMPS! I won't have to die and you won't have to face Riku!TELL NOW!

She smiled and nodded."owwwwwwww"Xion hissed in fake pain ,everyone looked over to her. "are you okay Xion"I asked in an actress whispered in my ear or pretended to. I widedned my eyes and noded "Mr. Ansem can I take her to the nurse "I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage, morgan looked totally confued tho.

What for "he asked , that old fart is always asking WHY!

"Female problems"I said batted his hands , female problems always work guys SCORE 1 for GIRLS!

I grabbed xion by the shoulders and guided her out of the class room. Once we got to the hallway we made a break for it be ran to the parking lot." HOME FREE" Xion yelled ,"NOT SO LOUD" I yelled louder than her. We hear someone running down the hall "Hide I hissed pulling Xion behind yet again another smelly trashcan."Where are they"a male voice yelled "I don't know leave me alone AXEL your hair will grow back"a girl yelled.

Its Morgan when she runs by grab her legs"Xion said as we crowched down to move to the bathroom so we could hide better

I nodded "okay 123 THUD. " what the FUCK!" morgan yelled but Xion held her mouth shut. We waited till we heard Axel , Roxas,and Riku ran by our hiding spot. I let out a breath.

"what did you guys think you were doing I was alone with AXEL! You guys are so dead to me!" she screeched.

" I say we take a trip and get away from everything and chill for like a whole weekend what do you say we could so just go to Radiant Gardens and visit Aqua and Terra! Xion you would love Vantais maybe you can whip him into shape" I said "im in!" Morgan yelled " I need a vacation" she said with a dreamy gaze. " im in but if van gets within 5 feet of my he won't be able to have children " Xion said smiling.

"that is a little extreme"morgan said in a motherly voice. She gave her a glare "last time we visited he nearly killed me with a water balloon within 5 feet he dies" she said sternly. Morgan sighed and shook her head.

"she we go back to class" I asked "we have been gone alost all peried and next period is gym and we have swimming sooo " I trailed off I want to swim but everyone we are trying to avoid has the class with us.

"ya Mr. Ansem is gonna get pissed" Morgan said with sadniss she didn't want Axel killing her.

"But"Xion started buy shook her head and stood up and helped me and Morgan off the floor.

We all walked back to class to have the bell ring as soon as we walked back in. Axel and Riku ran over to us , I looked over Xion and Morgan were GONE "TRAITERS ,YOU LEFT ME!" I yelled I was about to run after them when Axel held me back.

"Namine, Roxas really wants to talk to you" he said in a serious tone , Riku was just glaring at the floor. Im guessing he knows what happened between me and Roxas.

"I ummmmm im sorry I gotta go" I said running after Xion and Morgan. "NAMINE WAIT" I heard Roxas yell. "im sorry I gotta go"I yelled back. I ran into gym , larexe was already in the gym with her bitch group. I looked around the locker room no one was here , I locked the door and opened Larexe's bag. "Ohh my god , what kind of girl is this" I whispered to my self.i moved around the bag to find her phone it was under a box of Condoms. I used a pencil to move the box , I didn't want aids from my mission! I pulled out her phone and opened the back and placed a tracker chip ,Sora got from Cid. I pulled out my Ipod and activated the was up and running. " HEY OPEN UP IN THERE!" Someone was outside the door trying to pry it open I threw the phone back in her bag.

I opened the door to see our gym teacher "im sorry I didn't relize I locked it" I said with an innocent smile as I run off to the pool area, with one thought on my mind , how am I sopost to get the tracker into Sephiroth phone?

_Roxas's point of view_

Namine WAIT"I yelled "shes gone dude"Axel said ,I sighed. " what exactly do you think your gonna talk to her about" Riku asked.

That made my blood boil , he had no right to even want to talk to her after he made her cry like that! "Nothing that matters to you" I said trying my best to hold my anger. " she is my best friend so it does matter , and don't you event hink about hurting her or I'll hurt you"Riku said stepping closer to me. I glared at him and stepped forward as well. "You're the one that made her cry , she dosent even want to talk to you , so I suggest you back off" I said i was pissed now!Riku looked just as mad he stepped forward

"she dosent want to talk to you either ,shes mad at me for a reason but you she is just ignoring you , she just plain doesn't want to talk to you." Riku hissed

"Im not the one who stole her sketbook and went threw it" I yelled that was it riku lunged at me and got me on the ground. Axelpulled him off me but notb before I punched him in him jaw.

"Now you got a fight ROXAS!"he yelled summoning Way to Dawn and running at me while Axel was throw at a locker and knocked out. "you really want to do this Riku ,I have always beat you and I always will"I yelled as I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Keyblades clashed ,I tripped him with Oblivion and held Oathkeeper to his throut. "Don't mess with me or I take that sorry excuse for a heart , maybe your nobody will be more of a challenge." I stated bluntly. "ROXAS DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" I heard Kiari yell. I banished my keyblades and picked up Axel and Kiari started to shake Riku. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM"she cried out. "

"I didn't take him heart as of yet , just remind him to stay away from Namine" I said dragging Axel to the nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

The story of us; Chapter 8

Note:for all who are reading , I read it over a couple days ago and it is so confusing!I'm gonna edit it after it is finished which is soon. Also there is gonna be a part 2 :)there is gonna be at least 12 chapters in all so at least 4 more after this. And please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, darn lawyers -_-

-Namine's Point of View-

"Phase 1 of 3 ,in the mission is complete!" I said saluting Sora.

It is me Sora, and Morgan. We are at Sora's house discussing the plan.

"I think I can lure Axel , to school. We have a drama class together with Sora and they are casting the roles of Beauty and the Beast so Sora can rig the voting so Axel and I win. And him and i have to "Practice" and we catch them in the act" Morgan said with pride. Sora was excitedly jumping up and down.

"We have a small problem , I have no idea how to get the tracker into Sephiroth's phone!" I exclaimed in sorrow.

"Well I mean we could ,no that wouldn't work" Sora rambled on, Morgan just rolled her eyes.

"I got an IDEA!"I yelled, I stared right at Morgan, her eyes widened. Sora just looked lost.

"Imm gonna this hate" Morgan groaned out,I smiled evilly.

I explained the plan and with every detail Morgan got paler and paler.

-20 minutes later (The plan was explained) -

"that is gonna work, and Axel is gonna get pissed!" Sora said with glee. Morgan looked confused about the Axel statement; I slapped Sora before she could ask him anything.

"What the hell Namine!"Sora whined rubbing his head. I glared daggers at him.

Ok , that's not weird ,but I got to go prepare for the plan" Morgan said her voice dripping with sorrow.

"I won't kill you!"I yelled as she walked out the door "YES IT WILL" she screamed back. Sora laughed and got up and shut the door , from when Morgan left.

Okay, how are we gonna get them together?" Sora asked in all seriousniss.

"Get who together" I asked

AXEL and MORGAN ,Who else!" he said streaching their names.

"Ohh ,I can think better if I had popcorn"I said with a pleading smile. He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

YaY!"I shouted in he left my phone buzzed.i pulled it out.

To: Namine From: Roxas

Hey meet me at the fountain in 10 minutes. If you don't show I'll find you! (Insert intimidating laugh here)

I laughed at his stupidiy.i got up , put my shoes on, and creped out of Sora's house.

-At the Beach-

I slowly walk on to the beach, my stomach was turning , my heart was beating so fast. I guess I didn't think I would be this nervous to see ROXAS. Ive known him almost for all my life so why was I acting like this.

I walked down the beach ,I saw his figure. I felt my heart freeze. He turned to me and smiled. His eyes lite up. iHe was walking towards me.

"He is walking towards me!WHAT DO I DO!"I thought ,I was about to turn and book it in the opposite direction ,but he caught me in a hug.

Was I nervous HELL YES!but I didn't care at that moment I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into the crock of his neck. I took a deep breath he smelled amazing like fresh snow.(it was the only think I could think of soooo don't hate!)

We parted and he took my hand and lead me under the bridge, we sat down in the sand.

"Are you ok" he asked concered.

"Yeah , im fine why" I said not meeting his eyes. He grabbed me chin to make me look at him.

"You are'nt looking at me " he said quietly. "im sorry" I said looking right into his eyes , I saw the hurt hiden in them also the hope.

His mouth was inching towards mine.

"Roxas , I don't want to do anything before I explain myself "I said.

"ok I shouldn't have kissed you, but how do you feel about me anyway, because you didn't push me away. Hell if anything you toke a farther said still not looking him in

"I like you a lot "Roxas said bluntly. My eyes widened.

This conversation didn't go as planned I thought he would just say we shouldn't have then we would hug and then he would make fun of me or something. THIS WAS A LEFT HOOK TO THE FACE!

"Namine , I want you to be my girlfriend "He asked trying to caught my eyes. I finally looked into his eyes, he was serious!

"Yes Roxas"I said jumping into his lap wrapping my arms around his was smiling like an idiot!I felt so loved!

-The NEXT DAY :D-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Morgan's Point of View /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I HATE this plan!"I mumbled to Namine. We are currently at the court yard, where Sephiroth and his band of misfits hangout.

"Come on!"she moaned as she pulled me from the door frame.

"The plan will work and if it doesn't work have Sora and Roxas ready to save your life" She said trying to shed a small light on the horrid plan, she and Sora came up with.

I sighed and walked towards Sephiroth, THIS IS GONNA SUCK!

"Hey Sephiroth umm d-o you know how to do this problem?"I asked as I grabbed last night's homework sheet. And pointing to a random problem.

He looked at me like an alien, and then to my shock he looked at the problem.

"Well you have the basic idea but you need to blah blah blah"he went on to explain the problem to me, I showed Namine the sign for it is good to go for it. She slowly walked by.

"Thanks and do you know what time it is?"I asked trying to play the dumb brunette card.

"Umm yeah"he said as he pulled out his phone, Then Namine came crashing into him and knocked his phone out of his hands.

"I'm sooooo sorry "Namine said with fake sympathy, she picked up his phone and slipped the chip in.

MISSION COMPLETE!

"Don't sweat it "he said being handed his phone then walking away.

"I think it worked!"Namine squealed.

Why did he help me is there more to Sephiroth?"I asked myself, but I threw that possibility out of my mind….for now.

"Well because you made me do that, we are going clubbing! Selphie's parents just opened at new teen club and we are going to the opening!"I said pulling out to tickets Selphie gave me. Namine paled at the thought, she opened her mouth to say something but I started talking again.

"And THERE IS NO BUTS!"I said as I walk to class ,leave Namine scared.

"Kill me"Namine said hanging her head.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ End for now \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~Frommetoyou

I hope you like it ;)

i understand it was kinda choppy but im rewriting this whole story when i finish it ,sorry if it is confusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: For anyone who is reading I re-wrote chapters 1-4 I'm working on the rest. For all you Roxas and Namine lovers, sorry I made you live through Riku, but he has an amazing head of hair. 3 but anyway this Chapter is about Morgan and Axel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry.

_Namine's Point of view_

"No." I said bluntly looking into the mirror.

"It isn't that bad" Morgan said giving me a weak smile, trying to convince me to avail

I'm wearing a strapless white dress, and it is show to much cleavage for my liking. Morgan's was no better she was wearing a purple form fitting dress with a slit up the left side.

"I feel like a slut" I said still looking in the mirror.

"You look awesome! So we are gonna pick up guys for the night!" she said giddy, I looked when a guilty feeling washed over me. Roxas and I decided not to tell anyone were together yet, Riku would be mad Sora would never leave me alone about it and Morgan and Xion would kill me for not tell them the minute he asked me.

"Yeah sure "I muttered, she gave me a look.

_At the Club_

"Can we get a table?"Morgan asked the person at the desk. She nodded and showed us to our table it was in the back of the club, it was very private to my delight. We both sat down.

"What would you lovely lady like to drink?" Asked a tall brunette waiter. Morgan smiled at his face.

"A Bloody Mary "I said with a bitter tone, Morgan elbowed me."OWW" I hissed out. She gave me a "Shit happens" kinda look.

"Surprise me" Morgan said attempting to flirt with the handsome waiter. He nodded and walked off.

'Shake' by Jesse McCartney came on and Morgan's eyes widened."No" I said stopping her before she could even talk. She looked at me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto the dance floor. Morgan started dancing and I just was standing in the middle of the floor doing nothing.

I walked over to the bar and ordered another Bloody Mary. I downed it in one gulp.

"Hey there pretty little thing?" A man asked, he was sounded by about 6 other guys. "Oh no" I thought as I looked at the guys.

The one who was currently trying to talk to me, breath reeked of alcohol. His friends were no better; they were total checking me out, and not in a nice and innocent way. They were staring at me, but not my face. I looked over to the dance floor Morgan was talking to a pair of guys. I sighed and faked a smile at the drunken men.

"I have to go meet up with my friend, I'm sorry" I said as I got up. The man grabbed my wrist and gave me a dark look. For once I was scared, he looked around 32 and I'm only 19! I caught Morgan's eyes and gave her a distressed look.

"Let go off her now" Morgan said calmly. Another guy walked over to Morgan, and he tried talking to her.

"Sorry babe, I was looking for you everywhere" Said a guy with blonde hair and light blue eyes.

I felt arms snake around my waist; I also felt someone's light breaths against my neck. "These guys are bad news, I'm Noctis and the guy with your friend is Prompto. Just play along." A deep voice whispered into my ear.

"Oh come on! You girls came alone. These aren't you boyfriends and if they are, you better come with us were real men!"The man that had tried to talk to me said. He was the only one who wasn't drunk as bad as the rest.

"Now why would we lie and to be men you need the parts" The man holding me said. Morgan and I laughed, I knew he was smiling.

"Prove it then!" yelled the guy the guy that was trying to talk Morgan.

_Morgan's Point of View_

"Prove it then!" yelled the guy the guy that was trying to talk to me earlier.

"My pleasure" Prompto said as he spun me around, and placed his lips softly on mine.

I felt sparks got threw me body. I've kissed before but nothing like this! He licked my bottom lip, I gasped he used that to his advantage as he thruster his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance, he won. We continued for about what felt like hours, I enjoyed every moment.

_Namine's Point of View_

I gasped and looked away from Morgan and Prompto. The drunken men were gasping. "Sorry he's kinda blunt." He whispered into my ear. I turned my head to look at me savior for the night. I recognized him; Morgan was talking to him earlier. He has black hair which was slightly spiked and amazing dark blue eyes.

"Should we leave them alone?" I asked ,trying not to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah" He said as he led me back to a booth near our table.

We talked till Morgan and Prompto came back. Morgan was the same shade as a tomato. We all talked and joked around. It was a really good night until my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller idea picture. I looked at Roxas's smiling face. I was about to answer when Noctis picked it up.

"Hello" He said in a silky voice.

I was trying to get the phone from him, but Prompto wrapped his arm around my shoulders so I couldn't get close enough to steal it back. "Prompto LET GO!"I yelled in his ear. He just kept talking to Morgan, ignoring me.

"Nope, she is sitting next me" Noctis said to Roxas. "What is he saying!" I yelled to Noctis, he just waved me off.

"Not gonna happen, she is with me for the night "Noctis said then hung up the phone and placed it on the table. I stared at my phone with a blank expression, Roxas is gonna be pissed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the long wait but I have been obsessed with some other stories and this chapter also was like 4 thousand words long so I broke it up into 3 chapters :) hope you like it and please REVIEW :)


	10. Chapter 10

Story of Us; Chapter 10

Note: I'm in the double digits 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I continued to look at the phone in disbelief; he didn't just say that to Roxas my secret boyfriend. I looked at Noctis with wide eyes. Morgan moved to the other said of Prompto to talk to me.

"Are you okay, you're starting to remind me of a blonde fish?" she whispered. I just looked dumbly at the phone.

I picked it back up and re-dialed Roxas's number. It rang and he sent me straight to voice mail.

"No, Roxas is pissed now!" I hissed as I crawled under the table and ran off to the bathroom. I opened to the door and ran into a stall and texted Roxas.

To: Roxas From: Namine

ROXAS ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! It isn't what you think at ALL! He is just some guy that is friends with a guy Morgan sucked face with. They saved us from these other guys that were trying to take me and Morgan off. Noctis is just a guy at a bar; I would NEVER do anything with him!

I click send, I was freaking out. "Namine where are you?! Noctis said he was sorry he was just kidding around!" Morgan yelled into the bathroom. I pulled my feet of the ground so it seemed like I wasn't there.

She continued to yell but I didn't come out, eventually she left. I felt my phone vibrate, HE TEXTED BACK! I whipped my phone out and read the message.

To: Namine From: Roxas

Hey, this is Axel. Roxas is breaking everything in his house!WTF happened! And WHO SUCKED FACE WITH MORGAN!

Crap! Morgan isn't gonna be happy that I told Axel she was sucking faces…..

I re-dialed Roxas number and hit call.

"WHO DID WHAT WITH MORGAN!?"Axel screamed into the phone

"Never mind that can I talk to Roxas!"I yelled back to him, Axel is probably gonna kill Prompto poor him.

"I don't know where he is he ran out of the house saying he was going for a walk, I keep texting him but he doesn't answer!"Axel said sounding frustrated. I just looked dumbly at the phone.

"Text him again" I said sarcastically. I heard Axel text on his phone."I sent it but he won't respond" Axel said I waited, and then I heard the phone vibrate.

"OHhhhhhhh" Axel said, I glared at the phone, was axel that stupid today.

"Axel you're very dumb you have BOTH PHONES "I said before I hung up, and threw my phone into my clutch.

"Today SUCKS!"I yelled in frustration, "Namine!?"I heard Morgan call.

'DAMN IT, she didn't leave the bathroom!' My mind screamed. I sighed and got out of my stall. She glared and dragged me back to the booth where Noctis ended my relationship. She dialed a number on her phone.

"I found her, Yeah, Whatever Noctis."She said into the phone, I glared at the voice, he was dead to me!

Morgan was trying to talk to me but I was just scowling and angrily texting Axel AKA the dumbass.

"That's it "Morgan said as she nabbed my phone from my hands, I looked at her with pure hate.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" I screamed as I grabbed my phone and left the booth.

"What is your problem today!?"She yelled in anger. I stopped dead in my tracks, and spun around and got right into her face.

"What's my problem, it is you! You making me do thinks I clearly don't want to do! And it always ends up bad for me!"I yelled people were staring at us.

But for once it didn't care maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that Roxas and I were probably gonna break up. All I knew is that I was angry and made me meet Noctis who ruined everything!

She looked at me with pure shock. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks; I turned on my heel and ran like the wimp I was. I pushed through everyone and anyone, my eyes never faltered from the exit sign. I finally made it outside. I started walking back home which wasn't the smartest thing, but it was the only thing I could do.

The club was on the beach and I lived on the main land. I didn't have anyone to call at 3 in the morning.

Xion and Zexion were both grounded for breaking a total of 78 phones, Sora wouldn't answer, If cloud found out I went to club I was dead the same for Leon, Axel was looking for an MIA Roxas, and that left Riku.

I pushed the thought from my mind I wasn't gonna ask him. I felt a cold whip of wind hit my body I wrapped my arms around myself and cursed Morgan for picking such a revealing dress. I continued to walk, until a heard a loud honk from behind me.

'It is probably Morgan' I thought as I continued to walk down the street side, but the car kept honking at me. I final turned to see a midnight black Camaro. It was defiantly not Morgan's car.

I turned around to continue walking when I heard a familiar deep silk like voice.

"Namine, you're going to either get lost or die" The voice said, the wind carried his voice so it felt like he was whispering in my ear once again. I shuddered from the cold or what I wanted to believe was the ice wind. He walked over to me and pulled me to him.

"I'll take you home okay."He whispered into my ear, his familiar warm breath against my neck. My whole body was ice cold and numb, all I could do was nod and hand him my phone and hit home on the navigator.

He put his jacket over my shoulders; I cuddled into its warmth. He picked me and put me in the backseat of the car. I fell into a blissful sleep, but I felt like I did something horrible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry it was SOOO short and everyone is a little OCC but it doesn't really matter and the story is coming close to an end: /

Review please c;


	11. Chapter 11

Story of us; Chapter 11

Note:! Very excited, this story is getting closer and closer to the end but I guess it is okay, I can get back to "Real You", and did MIKE AND IKE BREAK UP FOR REAL!

_Namine's Point of View_

I slowly woke up, I had a mild headache. I looked at my surroundings, I was lying on my bed in my room inside my house, I was safe. Or so I thought. I got up out of bed, and stripped of my clothes and slipped on a random large t-shirt and a pair of black soffies.

I walked over to my open window with the white dress in hand. I looked at the dress with anger and flunk it outside and watched it fly in the wind and hopefully out to sea, 'I hope it drowns' I thought.

I walked out of my room and knocked on clouds door.

"Cloud wake up!" I yelled for the hall, I heard a groan from behind the locked door.

I ran down the steps and into the kitchen. I found my phone on the table, I looked at it strangely. I picked it up and turned it on.

8 Missed calls; 4 New Text Messages; O New Voicemails

Missed calls were all from Axel and Morgan.

Text#1

From; Morgan To; Namine

WHAT WAS THAT WHERE ARE YOU!

Text#2

From; Axel To; Namine

Roxas said he is gonna beat-up Noctis! He said he knows him through his COUSIN! Text back would yeah!

Text#3

From; NEVER TEXT BACK (Riku) To; Namine

HEY WHERE ARE YOU IM WORRIED MORGAN CALLED FREAKING OUT!

Text#4

From; 737-323-23232 (Fake #) To; Namine

Hey, I texted Morgan telling her you were drunk and I got you home. Also you didn't tell me you were related to Cloud? That is one of my best buds! Ha sweet dreams c; ~ Noctis

I dropped my phone on the ground, Noctis took me home and how does ROXAS KNOW HIM!I started pacing around the room, I was still pissed at the world. I looked over to the clock School didn't start for another hour. And yes last night was Thursday we went clubbing on a Thursday, clubbing on Friday is sooo over rated!

I put some toast into the toaster, for me and cloud. I heard the shower starting to run upstairs. He's up time to get some anger out. I ran to the bathroom that was downstairs, our water system is weird so when I flush the toilet downstairs the water in the shower upstairs goes ice cold then really hot and finally back to normal.

I creped to the bathroom. 'Wait why am I creeping, he is upstairs!' I thought as I stopped creeping and walking into the bathroom, I put my hand on the little lever contraption.

"CLOUD, we had 20 minutes!"I yelled then pulled down on the lever, I heard a manly scream.

"I hate that he doesn't scream like a GIRL! Damn deep voice, his voice can even go high!"I muttered bitterly to myself.

"NAMINE!" Cloud yelled from upstairs. I grabbed my toast and back pack and ran out the door, and away from the rage of Cloud.

As soon as I was out the door, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen it was Morgan. Just her name gave me a guilty feeling in my stomach before I opened her message I deleted Noctis and Riku's messages, I didn't want then in my inbox. But I saved Noctis's number as "Don't reply #2".

From: Morgan To: Namine

Hi. I'm sorry about last night; I knew you didn't want to hangout with them. But I thought you need a guy in your life after Riku, BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ABOUT ROXAS, so it is both our faults and you know you can't stay mad at me for long, All you hatred needs to be focused on Riku and Noctis c:

I laughed and just put my phone away, I'll talk to her at school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just a quick update :) sooo I might extend the story a little bit MAYBE I REPEAD MAYBE!And sorry it was short but you people will live the next chapter will be longer hopefully.

~Frommetoyou


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12; Story of us

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked down the sidewalk to my school, I pasted but the college. "Hey wait up!" Someone yelled I turned around. I say black hair, and that was all I needed to see before I dashed down the road and into the school building. I pated from the small run, I walked down the halls, I felt like everyone was staring at me… I entered my class, to come face to face with Ollete, Roxas's EX girlfriend.

I stood there looking at her, I didn't know what she was going to do but her just being there gave me a bad feeling. I looked into her green eyes, and came to look at what I believed to be pure hatred. She glared at me and pushed past me and out of the classroom and into the halls lost among the other students. Even after she was gone I felt her looking at me.

I sat in my seat everyone's eyes were glued to me; I wiggled in my seat. Xion walked in with Morgan, I gave them a weird look they didn't have this class? They grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me down the hallway and to the bullet board. There was picture of me and Riku, me and Noctis, then a picture of me and Roxas. I tore the paper from the wall in shock, it read 'Namine 3 timer watch your man, she may be trying to get him next!' I looked around the halls they were everywhere. I ran down the halls tearing the papers down.

Somehow I knew Ollete did this, Xion and Morgan helped tearing down the papers and throwing them away. Xion wouldn't meet my eyes, and Morgan seemed about as pissed as me on the subject. I walked back into class once ALL the papers were disposed of. I plopped back into my seat, the teacher gave me asd for missing half of class but I was too pissed to care. I just started blankly at the clocking trying to count each minute that went by.

I felt my phone vibrant in the pocket of my hoodie, I slipped it out hiding it within my desk (Author note: I do that in class XD) It was from Roxas

From: My lover (Roxas)

To: Namine

What the hell is up with these flyers or some shit! Some kid was passing them out I took all of them and threw them away only to find more of them in the trash!?

I sighed and replied.

To: My lover (Roxas)

From: Namine

IDK! Morgan, Me, and Xion were ripping them off the walls! I have NO IDEA what is going on but I opening a can of whoop ass on who ever did it -_- !

"Namine" the teacher said I looked up to see her staring at my phone; I sighed and slipped it back into my pocket. She then continued the lesson of the history of history soothing like that, I still wasn't gonna listen to her going blah blah blah anyway. I pulled out my iPod from my backpack and passed the time playing temple run.

-X-X-X-

I had to post for my friend, when I'm done with this story I'm gonna RE-WRITE the whole thing probably :3

~Frommetoyou


End file.
